A Recovery of the Heart
by XoX-Sirius and Draco Lover-XoX
Summary: Can you truly look me in my eyes and tell me what we had meant nothing," he whispered. She licked her lips and looked into his eyes..."No". ***SEQUEL TO A SONG FOR YOU*** Previously A Perfect Possibility
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Because you guys are amazing and wanted this story to continue, here is the very first chapter of the sequel to "A Song for You"!!!**

Chapter 1 : Memories

Hermione's POV

**

I can't take this. This sitting here doing nothing all day was just not my style. Ron was always off either working with his dad at the ministry or off helping Harry in whatever hair brain adventure he could come up with. All the while I am stuck here in the house either cleaning or chatting with Ginny via floo network.

Now don't get the wrong idea, I love Ginny and she is great to have a conversation with, but to sit in the same place day after day and hear the same mundane conversations really wears on a person's nerves.

I cannot stand to do the same things day after day. I mean, when you go from adventures with your best friends, falling in love with someone who you know you shouldn't, going through a five year war, getting married to the person you didn't originally give your heart to, while at the very same time you find out that the one person you loved still felt that way; well falling into a domestic routine did not sit well with me.

I have always been the one who took the initiative that when things didn't bode well with me I did something about it. I can't even remember the last time I sat down and did research in the library. I guess since being married to Ron, I never really had anything exciting going on that depended on my researching skills.

Ginny had just left and Hermione was sitting alone, in a spotless house, (cleaning it 15 times out of boredness will do that) with nothing to do.

"Right now I could go for a little adventure," I said to the empty room. 'Great' , I thought. 'I'm even talking to myself now. If Draco could see me now he would laugh'.

Just thinking about him still made my heart flutter.

"I shouldn't even be thinking about him," I muttered to myself.

_Oh yes you should_ said a nagging voice in the back of my head. _You should because even though you try and deny it, you still love the boy and no matter how you try to rationalize it, you know that you won't be content until you either have closure completely or go back to him._

"That's crazy," I whispered to no one in particular.

Of course it's crazy, I mean I'm talking to myself for god's sake.

Finally with a sigh, Hermione went into her and Ron's bedroom and pulled the pensieve down from the closet and put her wand to her head. Her mind went straight to the boy, no _Man_…he is definitely all man now..who stole her heart.

'If I'm going to go through all this heartache by going down memory lane, I might as well enjoy every single memory', I thought.

And with an unconscious lick of the lips, She put her face into the pensieve.

**Ok there's the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. So click that lovely little button in the lower left corner and leave me a review! Your reviews keep me going and make my day better! Especially being a college sophomore, having some good reviews to read before starting mountains of homework is always a good thing **


	2. Chapter 2: Pensive

Chapter 2

The cold wind nearly knocked the wind out of Hermione as she fell through the Pensive. She landed with a thump inside the first memory. She had to smile at this one; it was the first time he kissed her. They had gotten into an argument over something that seemed so important at the time but looking back now, at the age of 23 seemed so trivial. She had heard footsteps coming up behind her, and when she turned around it had been him.

She saw red. It was quite embarrassing really, since they got into a screaming match right out by the edge of the forbidden forest. The good thing was that since they were near the forbidden forest, no one could see or hear them.

"You ungrateful Git," Hermione screamed! "Would it really kill you to just say thank you? It isn't like everyone doesn't already know you're horrible at Herbology!"

"It doesn't help that you're an insufferable know it all either," Draco seethed.

"That just cuts through you like a knife doesn't it?" said Hermione. She was close enough to him that their noses were almost touching. "Big bad Malfoy can't _stand it_ when someone, especially a girl and definitely one who is muggle born, trys to offer him a little assistance."

"No," he said in a deadly whisper, "you really want to know what cuts through me granger?"

"Actually yes I do," she said primly.

"It's the fact that everyone, even you, seem to think that I can't change. Believe it or not _Hermione_ I am civilized enough to call you by your first name. And you might not believe it but I have come to realize that my father's _ideals_ however lofty are not for me. "

"But that's not all," Draco drawled out.

At this point, they were slowly backing into a tree. Hermione felt the rough bark against her skin.

"What then," she asked hesitantly.

Draco's head inched closer to hers.

"The worst part is that even though we shouldn't be here," she gestured around to how isolated they were. "I can't help but think that maybe you should correct me in Herbology more often if it leads to this." He smirked with a glint in his eye.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Even standing there and knowing what was about to happen, Present day Hermione couldn't help but cover her eyes at her stupidity.

"Really Granger. You are so. Bloody. _Naive_," and with that Draco closed the gap between them.

She then felt a yank and the memory then dissolved into nighttime inside Hogwarts. _Ahh_ thought Hermione. _ This is one of my favorite memories of him_.

Hermione was walking down the stairs fuming to herself.

_He is so bloody confusing. How can he go from kissing me to just acting so weird._ She thought. It wasn't like they had been out of each other's company much in the past few months since the kiss. The banter was light and the past week or so she could just feel him distancing himself and now he kept seeming to say something then back off.

Hermione was then yanked out of her diatribe, quite literally, by a firm hand around the waist. Said hand proceeded to pull her into an empty alcove. Sensing that she was about to scream, the hand clamped over her mouth.

"shhh it's just me, relax," said Draco.

"What the hell is your problem," Hermione whisper yelled."You almost gave me a heart attack. I could have hexed half of your face off!"

"Well thank goodness you didn't, It sure would be a shame for the Hogwarts community to lose such a handsome face," he drawled.

"You're such an arrogant prat. And to think I actually like you. I really shouldn't you know."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because you obviously have been trying to tell me something for about a week now and I figured out what it is."

If it was possible, Draco's pale skin turned even paler in the moonlight.

"I –I was hoping I could be the one to tell you before someone else," he stammered.

"Really? I was hoping that you would be man enough to at least tell me yourself that you didn't want to be around me anymore," Hermione screeched.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me! Man up and just get out with it."

"Your _really are naïve_ Granger. And here I thought you actually had some sense seeing as you basically live in the library."

"I am not naïve, why do you insist on telling me that."

"Well if you weren't you would obviously be able to tell what I've been wanting to say. But since you can't comprehend, I guess I'll have to just go ahead and tell you." He moved in closer. "I was hoping this could be a bit more romantic, but that never really has been our style has it?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to look stunned,

"Huh?"

"Hermione, it isn't that I've tired of you. Actually it is quite the opposite. I can't seem to think of anything but you. I hate it when you're out of my sight and I can't be near you. You make me feel things that I never thought I could. You make me go hot and cold at the same time, and it really is a weird feeling if you're not used to it. The sight of you tends to make me forget how to breathe."

He took her into his arms.

"Really Granger I'm quite surprised you haven't guessed." He kissed her nose. "I'm not tired of you, I'm in love with you. I love you Granger and all the things that come with you."

He sighed, "I guess I can even put up with those damnable friends of yours as well."

The last thing Hermione saw as the memory started to fog up, was her leaning in with a giggle and saying, "you have quite a way with words Malfoy….and I love you too."

And just as quick as it happened, Hermione fell back through the Pensive and onto her bedroom floor. She looked at the clock. It was 9:30 at night and Ron still wasn't home. Resigned, Hermione climbed into bed alone. It seemed that this was becoming routine anymore. She turned out the ight and fell asleep with a smile on her face. All the while dreaming of grey eyes and a passionate kiss against a tree.


	3. Chapter 3: Draco's Morning After

Chapter 3

Draco's POV

**

The lack of sunlight is what I supposed that had awoken me because I awoke with a groan. All I could dream about last night was Hermione. (Not that was unusual, she seems to be the only topic of my dreams.) The 2 bottles of Firewhiskey I downed last night probably had a good amount to do with it also. I smiled when I thought back to what the dream was about. The first time we made love. Just thinking about it made my cock twitch. All I could see in my minds eye washer mounds of toffee colored ringlets and full pouty lips. Just as I was starting to enjoy the vision, I felt an arm move across my waist.

I rolled over and my gorgeous vision changed. The toffee ringlets morphed into straight lanky blonde, and the pouty full lips turned pencil thin.

With a shudder I got up and marched to the shower.

"I'm never drinking again," I muttered.

It was a sorry way to try and forget about the heartache (and by way I mean drinking). I was never much of a drinker but the firewhiskey sure had a way to dull the pain in my heart. The girls were never up to my standards either, but since Hermione, my standards have been pretty lax. What can I say? I'm a guy with needs, but none of them compare to my Hermione.

_You mean Ron's Hermione_ said the nasty voice in my head. _She is his now_.

"Shut up," I growled.

I took as long as possible in the shower to clean off the dirtiness I felt about me from last night. I toweled off and peeked my head out of the bathroom door. She was gone. Thank God. Saves me from making a bold faced lie of a speech about how even though we shared something _special_ ( I cringed inwardly at the word), there would never be a second time.

I had just finished getting dressed when I heard the woosh of my fireplace. I turned around to see Potter's head bobbing in the fireplace.

"Malfoy! About time you got a decent set of clothes. I thought you would never stoop down to my level in the clothing department," Harry Grinned.

"Sod off Potter," I yawned. "It's 9 at night, so why is your head in my fireplace?"

"well, erm, actually I have a favor to ask."

"And what's that," I asked cooly.

"Well, you see, Ron has gotten it in his head that Hermione might be falling out with him," (my heart literally sung at these words and I couldn't help but feel happy.)

Trying to fight a grin, I asked, "Well what does that have to do with me?"

"Well I was hoping you would meet us at The Three broomsticks and have a butterbeer and try and talk some sense into him."

"Sense? Since when has weasley ever had sense?"

"Just get off you're high horse and come help me get him to realize that Hermione loves him, would ya," Potter said. He sounded kinda irritated actually.

"Fine, see you in a half hour."

With a 'pop' potter's head disappeared from my fireplace and I was free to finally sag against the wall and moan.

I dream about the only woman I've ever loved, _Still do_ said the voice. And now I have to go and convince Weasley that she loves him. He should feel lucky enough that she married him, I thought enviously.

Well I guess after last night I am still in need of more punishment, so with a heavy heart Draco apparated with a loud POP.


	4. Chapter 4: The Three Broomsticks

**First off, I must say you guys are amazing!! I can't thank you enough for actually following this story! These chapters get put up faster because of you guys and your feedback: and I don't just mean reviews…story alerts and adding my story to your favorites is good enough for me **

**Secondly, I am having some family problems (My mother may have cancer), and I have a research paper due for my college psych class so you may or may not be getting another chapter till after Christmas break ****. I'll try my hardest, promise!**

**Enough of me blabbing, here's the newest chapter of A Perfect Possibility**

Ch 4

Apparating sucks. Plain and simple. Never been a fan of it, but alas, it is the quickest way to get to the pity party for Weasley.

Ughh why do I torture myself so? It isn't like the prat isn't lucky enough to have her for himself for all of eternity, now Potter has to drag him along to show Weasley just how lucky he is.

He should already know, he seethed.

The Three Broomsticks was usually crowded for a Thursday afternoon. The smoke was thick in the air. Disgusting. He could never see anything that his _father_ had deemed acceptable. Smoking was definitely one of those traits.

After wading through the thick smoke, he managed to make out Potter and the slouched form that must be Weasley.

"I'll say Weasley, you really are looking like shit."

Really that was an understatement. He looked like someone ran over his puppy. He was slouched over the table clutching a bottle of butterbeer in his hand. Said bottle was empty at the moment. Seeming to realize this Ron poked his head up.

"Oi, get me 'nother one please," he slurred

Draco cocked an eyebrow and gestured toward the five empty one's already in front of him.

"Sure you need another one Weasley? You're already fucking hammered, and I really doubt Granger would want you coming home to her like that."

'Actually do us both a favor and not go home to her period,' he thought bitterly.

"Really Malfoy, would it kill you to stop being a prat and actually act like a decent person for once?" said Harry.

"Decent person? I believe I qualify for that title ten times over Potter," Draco said coolly. "Or have you forgotten about my past? Because I assure you there are many other places I would rather be right now than sitting here convincing this sod to be thankful she even lives in the same place as he does."

Harry looked a little sheepish. "I forgot Mal- Draco. I just figured that, you know, well it's been almost a year and-"

Malfoy cut him off. "And that time would help me rover from it? Sorry to disappoint Potter, but time does not heal all the proverbial wounds, either literal or figurative. Not that anyone cares to know but I'm not the cold heartless bastard that everyone sees me as."

"I didn't mean it that way," Harry said while polishing his glasses. "I only asked you to stop by to help 'cause I thought you were done simpering after her."

"Simpering, Potter? Didn't know you knew big words like that." Draco said. "Actually I don't think simpering applies. I'm pretty sure simpering would have at least gotten me a little attention. Hell she probably is still head over heels for me and just bidding her time with this dolt," he said sarcastically.

Unfourtunatly, Ron realized that Draco was present and went on to say, "Hey it's Ferret boy!" to the whole pub.

This statement just rubbed Draco the wrong way. He stood up quickly, knocking over several empty bottles in the process.

"Listen Weasley, I'm going to tell you this one time and one time only. As much as I hate to say it, you're the one who gets to be with Hermione. And if you want to keep it that way you better start acting like her husband instead of an estranged one. Honestly she _would_ be better off without you, but for whatever reason she stays with you. So quit being a pussy and fucking man up! Cause if you don't she just might come to her senses and leave to be with someone a hell of a lot more fitting that you, you son of a bitch."

Harry just watched as Malfoy then stormed out of the Three Broomsticks muttering under his breath. He actually felt a mixture of pity and guilt. Pity for Malfoy and guilt for making him some down here to face the man who actually got the upper hand over him.

"Wassa 'matta wit' im?" Ron asked slightly dazed.

Harry put his head in his hands frustrated.

"Ron, Shut up."


	5. Chapter 5: Unconventional Encounter

**Here's the next chapter, earlier than I planned, but since my story is actually getting added to so many story alerts I just couldn't make you guys wait****. Thanks to ayoAOx for reviewing my last chapter**

**So without further ado, here's chapter 5 of "APP".**

Chapter 5

It took awhile for Draco to get calmed down enough to actually start thinking straight. He was so irritated, that he actually walked home from the Three Broomsticks instead of just Apparating.

"Come help me out," he muttered. That damn Potter should have known better than to drag him out there to cheer up the weasel.

Just the thought of him made Draco clutch his fists tight together to the point where it almost drew blood.

Draco understood all about getting drunk when you're upset. Hell he had done it numerous times himself over the past year; but when you have the woman that he, himself, would jump through fire for, well that technique just doesn't apply to him.

By this time Draco had arrived back at his manor.

The chill and loneliness started to set in as soon as he stepped inside. It was like a constant cold that you didn't necessarily feel on the outside, whether, you felt it deep down inside. A cold that went straight through your bones, to pierce a place inside that Draco had felt was nonexistent anymore; his soul.

'This is ridiculous', he thought. 'All this room and I still feel like I'm suffocating.

Suffocated because no matter where he went in the massive manor, he always saw things that reminded him of her. Her spirit. Her Beauty. Things that he could no longer see in anything else in the world.

Even though it was suffocating, it was pleasurable at the same time because he knew that even when he got to the point where he only saw humanity for its hate and seeing things in black and white, he could always look around his home and be reminded that there are always shades of grey to the world. And even if all he sees is hate he remembers a time when all that mattered in the world was love.

Looking around his manor now, Draco could see her lounging in a chair reading a book, or standing in the kitchen cooking (and complaining about the remnants of the past house elves; which he had given clothes due to her discretion).

He then walked into his bedroom and lit a fire.

Laying down on his bed, if he really tried hard enough he could still smell her scent of summer lilacs on him pillow.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Potter's head once again appearing in his fireplace and floating in midair.

"Honestly Potter," Draco sighed sitting up on his bed. "This is the second time since 9:00 this evening that your head has arrived, unannounced, in my fireplace. The last time you led me to torture at a most ungodly hour of the night, so do I even want to know what you want this time?"

"Well, erm….I feel like I owe you a drink after earlier."

"You do realize that it is 6:00 in the morning right? This is usually a time when people are getting out of bed to get ready for work, and here I am just getting home and about to crawl in."

"Well, yeah, but let's face it. I feel bad and you look like you could use a stiff drink and a little bit of time out of that cavern you call a manor would do you some good. Get the stink blowed off you, as Molly would say," Harry grinned.

Resigned, Draco signed and walked over to his bed side table and grabbed the half empty bottle of Ogdens.

"I guess you have a point potter, so watch out I'm coming over."

And with a flash of green flames Draco disappeared over to Harry and Ginny's cottage.

Hermione's POV

**

"Aghhhughhh!"

"Aghhhughhh!"

'What the hell is that noise,' she thought.

"Aghhhughhhh!"

She cracked a bleary eye open and looked at the time.

Angrily, she rolled over to see where that annoying sound that had awoken her was coming from.

Unfortunately, she was greeted with the sight of Ron's head in the toilet.

She walked up to the doorframe and stamped her foot.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Do you have any idea what time it is?!" She screeched. "It's 7:00 in the damn morning! You had better be dying! Waking me up at the ass crack of dawn, what are you thinking? What's wrong with you anyways?"

She didn't need an answer, the smell of vomit and butterbeer reaching her nose.

"You were out with Harry last night weren't you?" she said, her eyes narrowed. "You know I'm getting right sick of this. You're never home anymore and when you are you're hungover. If I had known that when I married you I would be designed to sit around and wait for you to come home, well I doubt I would have done it. Harry is going to hear about this!" she yelled.

She stoped out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She smirked knowing that the sound of that door slamming had to have just slipt his head wide open because of the headache he undoubtly had.

She didn't even bother to change out of her nightie as she grabbed a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the flames.

When she came out at Harry's grate she was livid.

"HARRY POTTER WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

She stomped into the kitchen.

"What the hell were you thinking! Ron is home puking his guts out in my toilet. Do you know what time it is? You know he can't handle alcohol. Next time he is staying with you and you can be the one woken up to his sounds of retching. He sounded like a fucking dying bird. I'm so fed up with him I could jus-"

She not only stopped mid sentence, but mid step of advancing towards Harry with her finger pointed at his face.

"Good Morning Hermione," Draco said softly.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter1 can anyone find the HOUSE reference in the story? Lol I love that show and couldn't resist. **

**Anyways click on that lovely little button that says review and let me know what ya think **


	6. Just a quick AN

**Just a quick announcement…I have changed the name of "A perfect possibility" to "A Recovery of the heart" because I came across another story with a name that was just too similar. I don't want anyone thinking I'm rippin someone off. And there should be a new chapter up in 2-4 days, so hang in there **


	7. Chapter 7: Initial meeting

**First off, thanks to ayoAOx and hasmine for reviewing my last chapter (: you guys are great.**

**Secondly, I want your opinion's on whether I should have Hermione and Draco get back together kind of quickly or hold off on it for awhile.**

**Just let me know guys….**

Chapter 6

Draco's POV

**

You could literally cut the tension in Potter's kitchen with a knife. To say that this moment was beyond awkward would be an understatement. Hermione looked like a catatonic, Potter and Ginny looked speechless, and as for me? Well I already knew I looked like a complete jackass.

I mean less than 15 minutes ago, I was enjoying a snifter of Ogden's here with Potter (yes I was actually enjoying myself for once), and who should storm into the kitchen but the one woman who not only haunts my dreams, but makes me completely speechless.

"Uhm, hey Hermione, fancy seeing you here so early," Potter finally managed to squeak out.

Hermione said nothing, she continued to just stare at me, and I was doing the exact same thing. We could have passed for mirror images, (except for the fact that she was so much more beautiful than I am).

"Come on Harry," Ginny whispered. "I think this reunion is long past due for them. Let's let them sort it out in private."

With that Ginny, shooed Harry out of the kitchen and hurried up the steps, leaving me alone to face my emotions.

It might just be me, but I was hoping to have a little time to prepare what I would love to say to her before actually seeing her.

Just looking at her still made my heart speed up and slow down.

"Still as beautiful in the morning as ever," I managed to get out thickly. God, this woman still has the effect on me to where I can't even make a sensible or coherent sentence.

"D-Draco? Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Well, Potter has kindly extended his hand for a drink," I said. Her eyes grew slightly bigger, which with her usually meant she was in shock. "I know, I was slightly shocked myself."

"It's been awhile," she said softly twirling a piece of her hair.

That was definitely a Hermione trait. She always twirled her hair when she was nervous. Hell there is no way she could be more nervous than I am right now, I'm practically hyperventilating.

"Yeah it has been." Did I really just say that? _Smooth Draco real smooth_. What an idiot.

"You wouldn't happen to know why Ron and Harry were out so late last night would you," she asked hesitantly.

"Well, yes I do, but it is kind of a long story. Would you mind if we met up at my place maybe this evening and I can tell you anything you would like to know."

"um, yeah that sounds really good," she said. She was unconsciously tugging on her nightie. She must have realized how she was dressed, because the next thing he knew, she said, "I better be going, it was nice seeing you Draco, I'll see you this evening."

"Ok I'll see you then I suppose."

She smiled softly.

"Goodbye Draco." And she disappeared into a cloud of green flames.

"Goodbye Hermione," I whispered.

I couldn't help but smile as I looked back to what she was wearing. Her nightie was Green with silver stitching. Maybe she still felt something for him, even if it was buried in the recesses of her unconscious.

That idea alone had Draco feeling hopeful.

With a hasty goodbye yelled up the stairs to Harry and Ginny, Draco rushed out to hurry home and get everything ready to speak with Hermione later that evening.


	8. Chapter 8: Resurrected feelings

Chapter 7

Hermione's POV

**

The tumble I took when I landed back into my house really should have hurt more than it did. I think that is how shock is. When you agree to meet up with someone that you just recently rediscovered you might have feelings for, well a nasty landing doesn't seem so bad after all.

_I can't believe this_ she thought. I really need to just get a few hours of sleep and hash this out when I wake up. With a sleepy smile on her face she drifted off to sleep.

She was awakened 7 hours later by a tapping on her window. She looked over and saw the owl. She could have recognized that owl anywhere. That was Draco's owl. She took the letter off of its leg and watched it fly out the window before she opened it.

_Hermione,_

_I know you're probably still in shock, but believe it or not I'm very nervous about seeing you. I mean that in a good way. How about you meet me at my house at 7 and we can talk. You can ask me anything that you have inside that curious head of yours._

_Waiting to see you again,_

_Draco_

He still makes his D's the same way, she thought reminiscently. She shook her head to get out of her reverie. There are so many things she wanted to ask him. Tonight can be here chance…maybe her only chance.

So with that she started getting ready. Finally at 6:50 she grabbed her cloak and headed to the fireplace. Looking around and sighing since Ron wasn't there, (What a surprise she thought sarcastically) and disappeared.

Draco's POV

**

It should be illegal to feel this nervous. I mean look at me, I'm basically pacing a hole through this Oriental rug. Sighing, he walked over and plopped into a chair, only to jump to his feet moments later by the sound of his fireplace whooshing.

She couldn't look better if she tried, he thought. Her curls were loose and flowing around her face. They were shorter than he remembered but it suited her. She was dressed casual but it was also classy. He then looked up to her eyes and saw those whiskey orbs looking back at him expectedly.

"Where are my manners? Come in let's go sit down."

He could have smacked himself. _Way to look like a dumbass_ the voice in his head said.

"Your place still looks the same," she said smiling as she sat down.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now I believe you had some questions for me?"

She turned to face him on the couch. "Yes, firstly I would like to know if you knew why Ron was shitfaced this morning and practically living with his head in the toilet."

"He was hungover, I thought that was obvious," Draco smirked. He then smiled at the irritated look on her face. Even irritated she was adorable.

"I mean what was the reason."

"You were actually."

She looked aghast. "Why me?"

"He seems to think that you are starting to have second feelings about being married with him. Can't say I blame you." She was starting to look a little uncomfortable. She was even chewing on her lip. She only did this when she was guilty of something. "Is it true Hermione?" I whispered.

"It's hard to explain. I really don't think I should be telling you about it at all."

"It's ok, I'm not fragile. Anything you want to tell you can. I will listen and only give you my opinion if you ask for it." I even held up my hand in solemn vow.

She giggle slightly then nodded.

"it is true I suppose. I mean I do love him, (I winced inwardly), but I'm not so sure if it's passionate love anymore. He's never around enough for our lives to be passionate together." She was starting to get angry. "I mean I never see him! Half the time I have the notion to tell him that I have waited around on a man that was a lot better than him!"

She clamped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide in shock. I don't think she meant to say that out loud.

"Was that man me Hermione?" I asked softly. The way she held my eyes told me all I needed to know. Is there anything else you would like to know?

She was silent. It seemed like an eternity passed before she whispered something.

"What did you say Hermione? I couldn't hear you."

"Do you regret it?" she said it so quietly I had to strain forward to hear her.

"Regret what?"

She looked up at me and said, "Us. Me. Do you regret loving me? Even when I know I have caused you pain. You have every right to." She then looked away. I could see a tear glistening on her cheek, so I scooted closer and turned her head towards me.

"Hell Hermione I regret a lot of things in my life. They range from the war to not being able to see you when I please, but I can tell you this now and from the bottom of my heart. I've never regretted loving you."

It was like an invisible hand pushing me toward her. I saw her face getting closer and she had closed her eyes. I could feel her breath on my lips and just as I was about to close the gap, she sprang up like she had a fire underneath her.

"I – I shouldn't be here right now. I'm so sorry Draco." Tears were pouring down her face now. She reached up and cupped my face. "I'll send you an owl tomorrow," she said softly. She turned and ran toward the fireplace and vanished.

I touched my cheek where she had caressed it. It felt like it was on fire from her touch. I could still smell her breathe on my face. Like a mixture of mint and berries. It brought back so many memories and it was just too much to bear. I sat down on the couch with my head in my hands and did something that I hadn't done since the war….I cried.


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 8

Hermione's POV

**

I seem to be stumbling through this fireplace an awful lot now-a-days, I thought. I was shaken from the encounter I just had with Draco. He dredged up feelings that I thought were long since buried.

I just can't seem to stop thinking about him. I couldn't believe that I actually let him know that I thought he was a better man than Ron was. Maybe Ron and I just need to sit down and have a long heart to heart tomorrow.

Sighing slightly, she climbed into bed next to Ron's immobile form and drifted off to a deep sleep.

Unbeknownst to her, she started to mutter Draco's name over and over with a smile on her lips.

All the while, Ron was wide awake with a frown that seemed permanently etched onto his features.

The next morning (Draco's POV)

**

My god my eyes hurt.

Draco reached up to rub his eyes and blinked to take in his surroundings. He looked around and realized he had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Why the hell-" he started to say, but then it all came back to him.

Her confession, his kiss being rejected, the tears. It was just all too much to bear. I haven't let myself show that much emotion in a long time he thought. It was so confusing. Did she still feel something for him? And if she did, was it enough to leave the weasel for him?

He was still wondering about this when Hermione's Otter Patronus came swiftly into the room. It opened its mouth and Hermione's voice filled the room. She seemed very upset.

"Draco we need to talk, it's about last night. I need to meet with you tonight, just send word back via owl so I know if it's ok."

The otter then vanished.

Highly intrigued and alarmed at why Hermione seemed so upset, he quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled the following note.

_Hermione,_

_Of course you can meet me here. Meet me at my house in an hour if it is convienient to you. I'll be waiting._

_Hope you are ok,_

_Draco_

He hurriedly rolled it up and tied it to his eagle owl's leg and sent it to Hermione's.

He went into the living room to wait her arrival. He couldn't help but feel in the pit of his stomach that an iron knot had formed. He had a feeling that this just might not be good.


	10. Chapter 10: The fight, the lie

**Hey guys, I apologize for the last chapter being so short, and for having to wait so long for me to update…I'm in the middle of studying for finals so time is stretched pretty thin for me at the moment. **

**Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter everyone! Remember reviews mean a lot it lets me know how I'm doing and I take all of your comments, critiques, and suggestions to heart.**

Chapter 9

Hermione's POV

**

"Tap tap tap"

I rolled over to actually see Ron sitting on the edge of the bed, repeatedly tapping his foot and looking everywhere but at me.

Tentatively I sat up and scooted closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrinked back from the contact.

Hurt, Hermione drew back. They sat in silence for several minutes.

"Ron, what is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" he whispered. "I don't think you could handle hearing what is wrong with me. Even if you could I doubt you would bother even caring."

"I don't understand Ron, please tell me what is on your mind."

"On my mind? I would love to hear what was in your pretty little mind last night," he sneered.

"What are you even talking about," I asked, getting slightly annoyed.

He jumped up and turned on her.

"I want to know why you were muttering Malfoy's fucking name in your sleep last night!! That is what I'm talking about damnit!"

"Honestly, I don't see why it bothers you if I mutter someones name in my sleep. It isn't like you have never muttered Lavender's name in your sleep before won-won," I fired back. "You are very hypocritical you know that. Not only that but the insecurities that you are acting on are really pushing me to the breaking point," I screeched!

Ron stood there gaping at me like a damn fish, and it annoyed me even more.

"Where were you last night," he asked slowly.

"At Draco's," I answered simply.

"why were you even at your ex's house in the middle of the night anyways?"

"I went there because he said he would explain to me why you were out drinking with harry the night before last! It is pretty pathetic that I have to rely on other people to let me know where you were and why. As my husband that should be your job shouldn't it?"

There was a long impregnated silence that followed the outburst.

"You've changed Hermione."

That was the last straw. Hermione started pushing ron toward the door of their flat.

"I've changed? Let me tell you something Ronald, if I have changed it is because of you! I have nothing here to do anymore! Reading has even lost its appeal because of it. You really want to know who has changed? 'cause I can tell you right now that it isn't me! It's you! You're never here anymore. You are always with harry or out doing your own thing at the bar or at work. I don't even feel like you're wife anymore. Honestly I feel like I am a stranger to you," she stopped right by the door with Ron looking at her from the other side.

"Yeah I am a stranger to you," She whispered with her hand on t he doorknob.

"I'm a stranger because you don't know a damn thing about me anymore," she sneered and slammed the door in his face.

She slumped to the floor and started to cry softly. This is not what she had in mind when she pictured her future life.

'That's because I never saw myself having a life with Ron' she thought to herself. I know that I should be with Draco, but I'm just not good enough for him, plus I am already a married woman.

_That can easily be changed_, the voice in her head said. _You're not happy and you won't be until you divorce Ron and get Draco back_.

Even if I did all that, I still couldn't be what Draco needs. He is a changed man and the last thing he needs is someone who is broken.

_But you know he still loves you_.

I'm not what he deserves…I will just have to make him see that.

And with that Hermione sent her otter patronus to Draco's house.

Draco's POV

**

Hermione always knew how to make a man wait on pins and needles for her to appear. Usually it was a good feeling, but with the given circumstances of her patronus, all Draco could feel was worry spreading through his whole body like a slow acting poison.

Just before Draco had given himself in to the worry, Hermione stepped into the living room.

He motioned for her to sit down. It was awkward being in the same room where the kiss happened. Almost happened, he reminded himself. I was so close to Heaven and got denyed.

"What's wrong Hermione? You seemed upset."

Hermione gulped. She seemed to be having some kind of internal struggle going on.

"Last night-" she stopped, licked her lips and tried again. "Last night was a mistake Draco. I should not have came here to see you alone."

I was dumbstruck. "Why did you call it a mistake?"

"I almost kissed you, I'm a married woman Draco. I'm not the same girl you remember from before."

"I know that, but you're still the same Granger. Still the same insuffererable know it all, but you're also still the same beautiful woman that I remember. That will never change."

"Draco I know that we both felt something last night, but I just can't do it. Ron heard me say your name in bed last night. He was furious this morning."

My face hardened. "What did he do? Did he hit you? I swear to god if he laid one finger on you in anger I'll fucking-" she cut me off.

"No he did nothing of the sort!" she huffed. "It is not fair that I put him through that." He saw sadness fill her eyes. She was sad because he got mad at her? Envy and anger flowed through Draco.

"You don't put him through anything. He is too stupid to see what is right in front of him."

"Neither could you," she whispered so low that he knew he was not supposed to have heard that.

"Hermione, the weasel deserves so much less than you," He saw Hermione get up and could feel anger flowing through her. "Really, what we had-"

"What we had was nothing Draco," She said coldly. "It was nothing and it meant nothing. So if you please, stop degrading my husband and in turn my marriage." And with that she turned swiftly and disappeared.

I stood there staring at the empty space that Hermione had once filled. Her words swirling around in my head, repeating themselves over and over. 'what we had was nothing. It was nothing and it meant nothing,'

Draco sat down and hung his head. He could feel his heart breaking all over again. It was breaking and it was all his fault.


	11. Chapter 11: Bluntness and realizations

**Hey guys, sorry it has been takin me so long to update lately, still getting ready for my finals and all that good stuff. Just hang in there I didn't forget about you guys I promise…and once again thank everyone who reviewed…they mean so much to me. They let me know im doing well and that you guys really like this story.**

Chapter 10: Intervention

Harry's POV

**

This headache was killing me and this coffee was definitely not helping the constant pounding in my head. Ginny came into the kitchen yawning and looked at the clock.

"I heard Ron down here, why was he here so early in the morning, it's only 8."

"Marital problems," I muttered.

Sighing Ginny sat down beside me.

"I know Hermione isn't happy," She said. "I can't stand to see them like this.

"I know. I tried to make him see that, but you know Ron."

Ginny started speaking again, but her voice sounded so far away. Harry was too busy thinking back to the conversation that he and Ron had been having just 30 minutes ago.

_**Flashback --------**_

Harry heard his front door click open and the thudding footsteps that could only signal one person, Ron, before he even cracked open his eyes. He opened his eyes to the light that even in his blurried state looked too light to be before 7 in the morning.

He shuffled out of bed carefully as to not wake his beautiful wife who slept beside him. With a quick kiss on her forehead, he shuffled groggily down the stairs to see what his best friend could want so early in the morning.

When he made it to the landing at the bottom of the stairs he came face to face with a very angry Ron. His face was almost the exact same color as his hair. And that was saying something. They both looked at each other for a moment.

"Not that I mind you coming over here mate," Harry began hesitantly, "But it's never this early when you decide to pay us a visit. What's wrong with you?"

"Hermione," he snarled. "She's what's wrong with me."

Sighing inwardly, Harry sat down and gestured to the chair beside him. "What did 'Mione do?"

"She was muttering Malfoy's name in her sleep! Ferretboy I'm a deatheater and I'm above all of you Malfoy! He EX Malfoy! How could she? Then she tried to play it off because I occasionally mutter Lavender's name in my sleep at times."

Harry just looked at him stupidly. "Are you serious right now? You're mad at her because of that? She had every right to get mad at you Ron, don't be so thick."

"She was at his house Harry! Alone! With him! What am I supposed to think. She accused me of not knowing her anymore. That I make her unhappy basically because I am never home and always at the bar. I'll admit I do go grab a pint now and then, but let's be realistic, any married man needs a pint now and then."

Harry just looked at him. "What's 'Mione's favorite color Ron?" he asked quietly.

"Er, Re-, no wait I know this one, Pink! It's pink right?"

"It's green Ron. It's always been green. Since we were eleven years old. How about her favorite muggle Book?" There was no answer. "muggle movie?" again silence. "See Ron? Hermione was right. You don't know her anymore. Can I be frank with you?"

Ron just looked at him, so Harry took that as a yes. "Look you're my best friend, but so is Hermione. She needs something that I just don't think you can give her. I want you both to be happy, I really do, but I don't think you guys can be happy together." Harry looked imploringly at Ron and continued. "She loves you Ron, I know this, but I do not think that it is the same kind of love that you want it to be. We've always known who truly owns her heart, whether you want to believe it or not, it's always been him. I really think it is time for you to let her go. Be her friend like you used to be and let her do what makes her happy. I know that she would hold you in higher regard if you did."

Ron's eyes were downcast. "You're right," he whispered. He looked up at Harry and Harry was startled to see tears in his eyes. "I've treated her horribly. I've always known that I didn't own her heart. But how do I tell her?"

"Just sit her down tonight and talk to her. I'll even go talk to her first and try and get you in her good graces."

Ron cleared his throat and stood up. "You're right. I'd appreciate it if you could go talk to her mate." He extended his hand to Harry. As soon as Harry shook it, Ron turned to leave. As soon as he was at the door, Harry called out to him. "Hey Ron." Ron turned around.

"Pride and Prejudice."

Ron looked at Harry like he sprouted another head.

"'Mione's favorite muggle book and muggle movie. They're both the same. It's Pride and Prejudice."

Ron gave Harry a glum smile and walked out of the door.

**End of Flashback ---**

"Harry Potter! Are you even listening to me?"

Harry grinned up sheepishly at Ginny. "Sorry love, what did you say?"

"I asked you what did you say to my brother this morning."

"I told him the truth. The cold hard truth. I made him see sense."

Ginny looked at Harry questioningly, then her expression softened.

"You told him that they weren't meant to be didn't you," she asked softly.

"Yeah," Harry said then made a move to stand up.

"Where are you going," Ginny called out to him as he walked towards the door.

"I need to go talk to Hermione. I promised Ron I would talk to her before he did tonight." As soon as Harry reached the door another thought struck him. 'I better go talk to someone else while I'm out today too,' he thought.

And with that we walked out the door and headed towards Hermione's flat and hoped to god that Ron had enough brains to stay away while he talked to her.


	12. Chapter 12: Can't you just realize?

Chapter 11

Harry's POV

**

As he crept up the front steps to Hermione's house he listened intently. There were no screams coming from inside. No insults, or breaking of china, so Harry let out a relieved breath that he didn't even realize he was holding.

"Thank God," he muttered. Ron had some sense left and left her alone to cool down. 'All the better for me,' he thought. He knew what it was like when Hermione was in a rage. He had been at the receiving end of one or two himself and knew from experience how they could be.

Shuddering at the thought, he went ahead and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He waited a minute to see if he could hear any footsteps walking down the hall to answer the door, but there were none.

He knocked again.

Once..

Twice..

Three times.

Finally he gave up and just tried the door, to find it unlocked.

He stepped inside. "Mione? You here?" when he didn't get an answer he went looking around for her. He had been around Hermione too long to get worried when she didn't answer. Usually when she was engrossed in something it could take someone an hour to get her to hear what they were trying to tell her in the first place.

He crept up to the second floor landing and saw that hermione's room was ajar. He was not paying any attention to the sound of a shower getting turned off from her master bathroom. He poked his head inside and really wished he hadn't. He was graced with the sight of a nearly naked Hermione, cloaked only in a towel with water cascading down her hair.

"Dear God I think I'm blind," Harry gasped!

"Harry James Potter! What the hell do you think you're doing coming into my house unannounced?"

"I knocked! And yelled your name…I didn't think I'd see you like this, I mean nearly n-naked," he sputtered.

Hermione was clutching at her towel like it was a life raft.

Harry clapped a hand over his eyes. "I actually came over to talk to you about R- err I mean something." He peeked through his fingers to see her face.

She looked slightly angry but not as bad as he thought.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen Harry, just give me a few minutes."

Harry turned and pretty much sprinted down the stairs and flung himself into a chair at the kitchen table and waited for Hermione to get ready and come down.

After waiting for only about fifteen minutes, he heard Hermione walking down the stairs and finally appear in to kitchen.

She walked to the cabinets and pulled out a cup and started to fill it with some strawberry milk.

"Hope you enjoyed your peep show," she smirked over her cup. "I don't think Ginny will be too angry with you seeing as it's only me," she joked.

Harry could feel his face start to flush. "Don't want to think about it," he muttered. "Might have to scour my eyes out when I get home."

Hermione laughed. "I'm glad you think so much of me Harry." She sat down across from him. "Now I believe that you came here to talk to me right?"

Harry nodded a little unwillingly and hoped she would understand who he came to talk about, even if she didn't catch his slip up earlier.

She did…"And this conversation deals with a certain red head am I right? Someone that I am not pleased with in the slightest at the moment? My husband Harry?"

He felt like a little kid telling his best friend's mom what his best friend did. "Yeah," he mumbled.

Hermione waited for Harry to continue.

"Ron came over to my house early this morning an-" he was cut off.

"I guess he came crying to you and you took his side in everything didn't you?" she seethed.

"well before you bite my head off you might want to let me finish," harry said irritatingly.

Hermione had the grace to blush. "Sorry, go ahead."

"well he told me his side of the story, and yes he was EXPECTING me to take his side but I didn't."

"You didn't? but why?" Hermione was stunned.

"Because he was in the wrong Hermione. And just because he is my best friend doesn't mean that I will take his side in everything. Like I said, he is my best friend but you have been there for me even when he wasn't. " He waited a moment before he went on. "I came over here because I told Ron I would talk to you." He saw Hermione start to say something and held up a hand to stop her. "I told him that you two weren't meant to be together and if he even wanted to keep you as a friend he will let you go so you can be happy."

"you what?"

"I told him to let you go."

"and he agreed to this?"

"yeah he did actually. He doesn't know anything about you anymore. Not your favorite color, nor your favorite muggle book or muggle movie."

"Like you do," she scoffed.

"Green, and movie and book are the same…Pride and Prejudice."

She gaped at him. "I can't believe you remember."

Harry sighed and took her hand. "the people who you really matter to remember that kind of stuff. You need to open your eyes 'Mione. I remember that kind of stuff because you matter to me. Because you mean more to me than just a physical attraction like most men would see you as. But mostly because you are my friend Hermione and I care about you so I remember things like that."

He wiped a tear off of her cheek.

"I bet you'll find that someone else remembers things like that about you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered thickly.

"You know exactly what and of whom I am talking about Hermione. He loves you just as much now as he has before if not more. And before you ask, yes I know because even though we may not be the best of friends I've come to like the man and he has confided a bit in me. He will make you Hermione."

Hermione stood up and gave Harry a hug.

"I appreciate what you came here to do Harry, But I don't think I can make him happy harry he deserves more than me. Don't worry I will talk to Ron tonight and do the best for myself in that respect. I think you should get back to Ginny and enjoy the rest of your day," she said softly.

Harry sighed, and took her chin in his hand. "You deserve each other. He will make you happy, but you have to be happy with yourself first."

He kissed her nose and turned to leave. "Bye 'Mione, think about what I said ok?"

And without another word he turned on the spot and apparated directly into Malfoy Manor.


	13. Chapter 13: Love withstanding

**I couldn't decide which POV I wanted this chapter to be in, so this chapter will be the same sequence of events told in 2 different POV's. xox**

**----DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH----**

**Chapter 12**

**Harry's POV**

******

With a pop Harry landed inside the expansive Malfoy Manor. He stood a minute with his hands on his knees trying to regain his balance and catch his breath. Even though he had been Apparating for years now, he still found it a rather unpleasant experience. In reality he preferred to floo in lieu of Apparating where he wanted to go.

He walked around the massive foyer and took in his surroundings. He felt a twinge of pity towards Malfoy as he looked around the manor. Every place was pretty much like a living shrine to Hermione. Harry could see her in every piece of furniture, picture, even arrangement of aforementioned furniture and various other objects.

He was pulled from his mind by footsteps coming up behind him.

"Potter?"

Harry turned to see a very confused Draco looking at him a tad suspiciously.

"Hey Malfoy, how ya doin'?" He stuck his hand out to Draco. Draco took it a bit uncertainly at first as if to decipher if Harry were up to something. After a second or so, Draco's face relaxed into a grin and he shook Harry's hand with much more fervor.

"I'm okay, still here so that's a plus. Not that I mind or anything, but you rarely grace me with your presence unless you want something."

"Well actually I do want to talk to you for a bit if you're not busy that is."

"Of course, where would you like to have this, pleasant I'm sure, conversation? Kitchen or library?"

Maybe Hermione was still on his mind because without even thinking he said "Library". Really he just wanted to see how much of Hermione's presence was still lingering in that room. Draco turned and led the way into the library.

**Draco's POV**

**

While walking towards the library, Draco was struck with a thought; this is the first time harry has really been inside of his home. Draco felt himself smirk a little to himself, 'I bet this is a bit overwhelming to him' Draco was fully aware of the fact that his house was pretty much the mansion version of Hermione.

The library was pretty much the most "Hermione-ish" room in the entire house. Just being in that room gave him a sense of calm that not even the most powerful calming drought had been able to do. While on the trek to the library, Draco allowed his mind to drift and wonder what Potter –_Harry_- he mentally corrected himself, he was on better terms with the living boy wonder, might as well call him by his first name, wanted to talk to him about.

When He first heard that Potter wanted to talk to him, he figured it had something to do with the Weasel. Never saw one without the other really. Draco was ready to literally strangle himself if harry had came over here just to get him to talk sense into the Weasel (He refused to call him by his proper name) again.

Draco didn't have long to dwell on this because he was now facing the huge oak doors of the library. He threw open the doors and ushered Harry in. 'Can't wait to see what he thinks of this room' he thought.

**Harry's POV**

**

If he thought that the rest of the house seemed like Hermione, this one topped them all. This was Hermione on steroids really. Bookshelves dominated the majority of every wall save for a huge stone fireplace in the center. Then scattered haphazardly around the room were small tables and lamps, a potted plant here and there, then finally two huge, plush, brown leather chairs placed by the fireplace with a circular mahogany table between the two.

"impressed Potter?"

Harry then realized that his mouth was slightly gapped open.

"Sorry," he said as he took a seat in one of the chairs. Draco followed suit. "I just can't get over just how much that this room reminds me of Hermione."

He saw a sadness begin to creep over Draco's features.

"Well, you know how it is, Pot- Harry," he said with a slight shrug. "This room is so much like Hermione that I can't help but love this room. I could stay in here for hours. But you didn't come here to hear me babble on about the library. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's a-a-about Hermione," Harry bumbled out.

Draco felt his heat begin to pick up pace at just the mere mention of her name. 'Keep it together Draco,' he thought. He let the mask of indifference, even though it took more energy to do than anyone would ever know, slide back over his features.

"What about Hermione."

"Well I guess I should start at the beginning, She and Ron had gotten into a fight this morning and Ron came over to vent to me." Draco felt his hands clentch into fists. "Ron said that she accused him of not knowing anything about her. He was quite rude actually." Draco was furious. How dare that red-headed bastard be rude about Hermione to one of her best friends no less. "I think he rather intended for me to take his side in the matter actually," Harry continued.

"You didn't?" Draco was a bit dumbfounded.

Harry chuckled softly. "You sound just like Hermione, she said the same thing." Draco felt his face start to flush as a slight blush began to creep up his cheeks. "But no, I didn't take his side. He didn't know anything about her anymore. Not her favorite color, nor her favorite muggle book or movie."

"It's green, and the book and movie are both Pride and Prejudice," Draco stated immediately. "I can't even begin to recall the amount of times she subjected me to that movie. One of her battered copies is still on the shelf," Draco pointed to the nearest bookcase. Sure enough, right in the middle in peeling letters was the book. Harry was slightly awed that Draco still kept that book here.

Harry saw Draco begin to drift away and quickly went on.

"Anyway, I basically told him that he should let Hermione go since she obviously wasn't happy and that I just didn't see them as soul mates pretty much."

"what did he say?"

"He agreed, no really he did," he added when he saw Draco's eyes go wide.

"What happened then?"

"I told him to let me go talk to Hermione first, then for him to talk to her later on tonight. I just came from hermione's house."

Draco was silent. "Don't you want to know what she had to say?" Harry wheedled.

"Of course idiot."

Harry laughed. "Well at first she assumed the same thing you did, until I told her that I took her side and when I told her that I remembered what her favorite things were, she seemed so amazed." Harry smiled sadly. "She doesn't get it sometimes. I told her that to the people that she really matters to, they would remember that kind of stuff." Harry was quiet for a second, then in one breath said, "imighthavesaidthat ."

"What was that Potter? I didn't quite make all of that out."

"I told her that you remembered and would make her happy."

**Draco's POV**

**

"And what did she say," he said exasperatedly.

"Pretty much that she wasn't good enough for you. She said that she was broken and you needed someone whole, only in not so many words."

Draco sat there trying to wrap his head around what harry just told him. She wasn't good enough for him? What the hell was going on in her pretty little mind? She was more than good enough for him. She had stolen his heart for god's sake. Even being married didn't change that fact. If anything, he didn't deserve her.

"-her? Truly?" He just now realized that harry was speaking to him.

"Pardon?"

"I said Do you still love her? Truly?"

Draco paused. Of course he did, but was he really ready to pour out his heart to potter like some kind of teenage girl? He sighed. Harry did know her better than anyone other than himself, and really he had come to like Harry so he decided yes he would.

"Yes Potter I truly do."

"even after all this time?" Harry questioned.

Draco had a hard time not rolling his eyes. How dense is he?

"I never stopped," He said honestly. "I love her and I always have. I even put up with the weasel for her. I mean I came to her wedding and wrote a song for her. Of course I'm still in love with her."

He watched as Harry tried to figure out how he wanted to phrase whatever question he was about to ask.

"Why didn't you move on and try and get over your love for her mate? I mean she was a married woman."

Now it was Draco's turn to ponder how to answer.

"It was never really a question of why. I don't expect you to really understand, but the love I have for Hermione can't just be gotten over." He took a deep breath and told Potter just what was locked in the deepest depths of his heart about his love for that brunette witch.

"My love for 'Mione knows no limit to its endurance, no end to its trust, no fading of its hope; it can and will outlast anything. My love for her will still stand when all else has fallen."

He watched harry's expressions flit across his face. Mostly it was pity, but then Harry's face broke into a grin.

"I think that you still have a chance mate. I think- no I KNOW that she loves you too. She just needs some time. Let her talk to Ron tonight, give her a few days, then talk to her yourself."

They both stood up and walked towards the door.

"But what should I tell her?"

"Exactly what you just told me. Word for word. She loves you mate, never doubt it."

Draco watched as Potter smiled at him one last time and apparated. He walked back over to the fireplace and plopped down and watched the flames lick at the logs in the grate. He closed his eyes and felt himself smile. Maybe things would work out for the best after all.

**Harry's POV**

**

He got home and greeted Ginny with a kiss.

"How did the talk go with Hermione, babe?"

"Very well I think," He kissed the crease between her eyes. "I think everything will work out just fine."

He turned and walked up the steps whistling to get in the shower.


	14. Chapter 14: His gift

First off I am so sorry for taking soooo long to update…let me lead my case to ya first, my grandfather is doing really bad and family always comes first in my life, so lease just bear with me guys!

Chapter 14

Ron had walked around the block at least 7 times before he lost count. Going home to talk to Hermione terrified him. He could just imagine that she was still pissed at him. He was feeling a host of emotions but the dominate one that overrode all others was an anguish deep within him at what he had done to Hermione. He loved her, he truly did.

The night air was warm against his cheeks as he turned and headed towards their house. When he reached the walkway that lead to the house he had to pause to get himself under control. He could feel his anxiety mounting with each step he mounted u towards the door…given it was only 4 steps but to him it felt like climbing a mountain.

He gulped and opened the door and stepped inside.

**Hermione's POV**

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

She was lounging on the couch waiting for Ronald to return home to have this chat that Harry had told her about. She could only imagine what it was about.

She turned her head when she heard the click of the front door and saw Ron walk into the living room.

She placed her book on the coffee table and looked at him. He looked kinda queasy. She could tell he was nervous so she gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile and patted the space beside her.

"You look like you have some things to say, sit down Ron I won't bite."

She watched a light blush creep across his face as he sat down.

He turned and looked at her. "Her-Her –mione," he stammered. He gulped and started over.

"I need to talk to you Hermione. I know that I have been treating you horribly lately."

"Well I am glad that you realize that Ron, but surely you didn't tell harry you wanted to have a talk with me just to apologize for our fight."

Ron held his hand up. "Please Hermione let me finish" he said gently. "Like I said, I have treated you horribly and I realize this. I know that you aren't happy. I know a lot of things now. I don't know if I had known all along and just kidded myself to believe otherwise. I love you truly Hermione. I love you but I know that you do not love me the same way. I have just kept myself in the dark so I wouldn't have to face reality. I know that you love him and have ever since we were in school. I have loved you since then also. And because I love you so much I am willing to see that you need to be with him."

Hermione gasped, but Ron continued as if he never heard her. "I have noticed, whether or not you believe it, that since you have talked to him you have been the Hermione I fell in love with in school. He brings out your goodness and inner glow in a way that I never could and only wish I had been able to."

He looked at her then and saw her crying. Her eyes pleaded with him to understand. He went on, "I remember our wedding when he took you out on the floor and danced with you to that song he had written for you. I wish you could have heard what people around me were saying. They said you two looked like the newly wed couple. I think I knew then that while I may have married you, I never truly had you. You belonged to him and still do."

He looked at her. "Did you ever love me 'Mione?" he asked sadly.

"Ron, I loved you like that in school in the beginning but you never saw me like that. I love you still but not like that..i'm so sorry please don't hate me," she cried.

He stood and gently pulled her to her feet and took ahold of her hands and looked into her eyes.

"I don't hate you Hermione, I never could. I want you happy and he is what makes you happy. Go to him." He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "He is one lucky man," he whispered to her then left their house for the last time.

She collapsed onto the couch and sobbed. She fell asleep and the last words she whispered before sleep took her were "I could have him, but he thinks I hate him. Ron gave me all that I have wanted to have and I had ruined it. Ron's last gift to me was for me to get Draco back and I screwed it up…"


	15. Chapter 15: words of advise

Chapter 15

Hermione was walking back to her new flat in Muggle London with both arms laden with grocery bags. It had been 3 weeks since she and Ron and went their separate ways. Their divorce became official today, she just sent off the papers via owl before she left to do her shopping. It went without a hitch which was surprising even in the wizarding world. She had told him to keep their old home. He protested, but she insisted. It was only right…she destroyed his hopes, letting him have their house and calling it fair to him was a major understatement.

She unlocked her front door (with much difficulty) and stepped inside. She trudged into the kitchen and dropped the bags on the table with such gusto that the contents fell all across the table. Muttering to herself she flicked her wrist and the groceries magically picked themselves up and started to put themselves away.

She went into the living room and sat down and looked around the room. She was used to being by herself in a house, what with living with Ron and what not, but this was different. She was alone now, not because she was being neglected by someone. On the contrary, the one person that she really wanted to be with was all for being with her, but she screwed it up.

_Maybe this is just punishment_, she thought to herself. She deserved to be lonely after what she did to ron and for pushing Draco away. The thought made her shiver. She couldn't take it anymore. She lept from the couch and walked out of the door, muttering "I need to talk to harry".

Harry's POV

Harry was just relaxing in a chair in this living room reading a book and listening to WWN on the radio when he heard a knock at the front door.

He heaved himself to his feet and opened it to find a very out of breath Hermione.

"Woah 'Mione whatcha do? Run the whole way here to see me?" he grinned while ushering her into the house.

"No –gasp- just needed –gasp- a run and a talk with you –gasp- to get my mind straight" she wheezed.

"well come on in", he said bemused, "Gin's not here right now anyways, said something about hair and a spa, I tuned out after that."

Hermione managed a weak smile and followed him into the living room. She collapsed onto the sofa, while Harry regained his previous position in his beat up old chair.

"Spit it out Hermione, before you choke on it."

Hermione glared at him. "Nice choice of words Harry James."

Harry had the grace to look sheepish "err sorry then, but go on, I know something is troubling you so what is going on in that head of yours?"

"Everything," she groaned and put her head in her hands. "I have absolutely no clue what to do. Ron told me to go back to Draco, Harry, he pretty much gave me his blessing."

"well –err- I really don't see a problem here Hermione."

"That is exactly the problem! Not only do I not deserve his blessing, but I already screwed up anything Draco and I could have had together. I told him that what we had was nothing and meant nothing. Harry for the first time in my life I've come face to face with a problem I can't solve."

She started to weep. Harry stood up and went and sat gingerly beside her and rubbed her back.

"Listen 'Mione for being the brightest witch in Hogwarts, I woulda thought you woulda realized this already." Hermione looked up at him questioningly. "If you can't solve it, it isn't a problem, it's just reality."

"Harry I don't understand what you mean?"

"Now look, I'm going to go all sage-y on you for a minute. You don't understand because reality **is** sometimes the hardest thing to understand. Said reality is also the thing that takes the longest to realize."

"I think I would have gotten it by now harry," she said haughtily.

"No, because once it hits you in the face, you never forget it. It will always be there, even in your memories." He turned her head so she was looking him in the eyes. "And, sometimes, that is the best way to look at it."

He kissed her forehead and said with a smile, "Hermione don't worry about it. Draco loves you and always has. He thinks the sun shines out of your ass, so I know that he couldn't believe what you told him. Give it time…I know you two will work things out. You're meant to be together. You two are the couple poems are written about. Have faith. It'll never fail you."

She stood up and hugged him. She did not have to tell him thank you, her face conveyed it all. With a kiss blown before she turned the knob, she left.

The moment she walked out of that door, harry was up off the sofa and grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Malfoy,_

_You wanted your chance and now it's here. The divorce is final and I know she misses you. Ron even gave her his blessing. If you truly want this the way I believe you do then grab your chance. Go to her. Tell her exactly how you feel. Leave nothing out and be honest. Don't screw it up a second time mate. I'm not going through all this again._

_-Potter_

He attached the letter to Hedwig's leg and sent her off.

"leave it to those two to turn me into a bloody match maker" he grumbled. He returned to his chair and book and hoped beyond hope that they worked it out for good this time.


	16. Chapter 16: Blissful Submission

**Hey guys, there will be a lemon in this chapter so if your adverse to that kinda thing you might want to skip this chapter **** lol. Oh and there shall only be one more chapter after this and this story will be complete. So please any reviews will keep me going and let me know this story still interests you guys.**

Chapter 15

**Draco's POV**

Draco's insides squirmed around like he had swallowed thousands of snakes. It was really a very unpleasant feeling if he cared to admit the truth of the matter. He had gotten Potter's letter last night, and it kept him up all night.

He now found himself pacing his study trying to figure out where Hermione might be at. "damn it all potter" , he grumbled. 'The wanker could have at least told me where to find her,' he thought. How the hell was he supposed to fix everything if he couldn't get to her? For all the hype that came with the _chosen one_ thing, he would've thought he would have had enough brains to tell him that crucial bit of information. 'Should've been put into Hufflepuff, that git' , he smirked.

Then again it always was Hermione who was the brains of that operation. _Hermione. _At just the thought of her his nervousness was renewed afresh again. How could he possibly begin to tell her how he felt about her? What if she didn't believe him or even worse hated him?

He was pulled out of his reverie by the sound of pecking on the window. He looked to see Harry's snowy owl with a piece of parchment attached to its leg. He opened the window and let the owl in. She settled on the desk and primly held out her leg for him to remove her burden. He reached out to absentmindly stroke her feathers, when she sniped at him quite suddenly and flew off out the open window.

"Feathery bint," he cursed while lightly sucking on his bleeding finger. He proceeded to open to letter to see Potter's hastily scrawled note.

_Hey she lives on King Henry's Road in a slate grey flat with burgundy shutters in London…Muggle London. Good Luck mate, you'll need it haha. –H_

Of course leave it to Hermione to make him troop all through muggle London to get to her. _**Like you wouldn't go through hell and back for her anyways**_, the little voice in his mind told him. _**You would juggle pineapples naked if she asked you nicely**_.

He sighed and silently agreed. He then set out on what would probably be the longest journey of his life.

4 hours. 4 bloody fucking hours it took him running around to find her house, and in the heat no less. Oh well, it was no use dwelling on it now since he was finally here. He reached up to knock when he was suddenly filled with such anxiety he had to lean against the door for a minute. 'Get it together, you're a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't feel anxious. Now quit being as afraid as a house elf and go get the her.' He thought.

Taking a huge breath, he timidly knocked. He waited what felt like 20 minutes, when he heard her twinkling voice yell "come in" from the depths of the house.

He opened the door and stepped inside, following that voice. It was coming from the kitchen.

Her head popped out from the doorway, holding a bowl and mixing some kind of cake mix in it. "Harry, is tha-", she stoped cold when she saw him standing against the wall opposite of her. Her bowl clattered to the floor.

"Nope not Potter, unless I somehow managed to grow a scar in the middle of the night" she smirked.

To his surprise she glared at him and stalked back off towards the kitchen. "Granger wait", he called before following her into the kitchen.

Why in the world is she acting angry? Potter told him that she felt the same about him as he did about her. What kind of game was potter playing at?

"You have some nerve showing up here unannounced."

"Wha- what is wrong? I thought you would be pleased to see me."

"well obviously you're mistaken," she said angrily. "you didn't bother wanting to come see me those 5 years after the war were over. You didn't mind watching me get married to ron. You didn't bother wanting to see me unless you had something to gain out of it!"

He watched her and was growing angrier by the second. The nerve of this witch! Bringing up the past of which she had no knowledge of.

She continued on, "I waited around on you Draco for the longest time! You didn't bother to ever come and see me when I needed you most! You are a lying dispic-"

"ENOUGH!," he roared slamming his fists down on her kitchen table. "Woman do you know what I've fuckin went through to get here to you today? I went though muggle London. MUGGLE London damn it! Had people looking at me like I'd gone off the deep end."

She had the grace to at least turn up one corner of her mouth.

She sighed in resignation. "What are you doing here Draco," she asked finally.

He threw himself into one of her kitchen chairs. "I came here to explain myself to you Granger." He stood up and began walking around the kitchen. "I came here already going to explain everything to you, before you started raving like a lunatic at me." She huffed in indignation.

"Look, you have no idea what those years of war did to me. I wanted to be with you so badly, but you didn't deserve what I had become. I was a shell Hermione. A shell. I was not the man you fell in love with anymore." He paused and looked at her to make sure she wouldn't interrupt him. "If I don't say all this now and get this off of my chest I will break Hermione."

He looked at her pleadingly. 'please give me the chance to explain' he kept thinking. She looked at him and slightly inclined her head, indicating him to continue. He thanked Merlin, God, Circe, hell anyone who was listening at his silent prayer.

"Watching you get married to Weasley was the hardest thing I've ever done. I had to watch you vow to love another man. Promise to be all to him that I had hoped to be to you. I was so angry. Not at you, but at myself. I knew it was my fault. I walked away with knowing that my chances were gone and my hopes turned to dust."

He paused to take a breath before he continued.

"I would have had nothing to gain out of seeing you but heartbreak Hermione. I tried everything to try and find peace in my mind. But you were in every memory, I couldn't burn you away from my memory. I couldn't drink you out of my life. You haunted me in more ways than any ghost ever could."

He leaned against the sink and faced her.

"if I had known you needed me Hermione I would have been there for you. You know I would have."

"Draco what are you trying to get at," she choked out. He could hear the sob coming on.

"Damn it Hermione can't you see?" he ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. "I'm in love with you, you foolish witch. I have been since our school days. I would have thought you have realized this by now." He remembered something he had told harry before in one of their talks. 'well he told me to be honest and tell her everything'.

"I told Ron what a dumbass he was for treating you the way he did. I told potter that you didn't deserve Weasley. I told potter that-"

He stopped.

"Go on," she urged.

"I told him that my love for you knows no limit to its endurance, no end to its trust, and no fading of its hope. It can outlast anything. My love for you will still stand when all else has fallen. It's the truth Hermione. I love you more than any breath I have in my body."

He crossed the room in three strides and pinned her against the wall. One of his hands on either side of her. He looked her straight in her eyes. Silver met whiskey brown. "I have one question granger. Answer it truthfully please Hermione. If you say yes I will willingly leave your life and not trouble you with my declarations ever again…Now…Can you truly look me in my eyes and tall me that what we had meant nothing," he whispered? She seemed to wait eons. He saw all the emotions sliding across her eyes. Finally she licked her lips and looked fully into his eyes…."No".

That was all it took. Draco closed the distance between them and sealed his lips with hers. Years worth of unspoken love and unreturned lust rolled off the couple in waves. This was honestly the most passionate kiss either of them had shared.

He gently swept his tongue across her lower lip begging for entrance, which she gave willingly. The moment their tongues finally met after years and years of waiting was too much for them. They moaned into each others mouths.

Draco swooped her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Her hands immediately went for his platinum blonde locks and twisted her fingers into them, while Draco zeroed in at the sensitive dip at her clavicle. His left hand held her waist tightly while his other hand slipped up under shirt and was caressing the satin like skin of her stomach. His fingers worked like silk up to her breasts where he lightly pinched and pulled at her nipple bringing it to full hardness.

"Oh God," She throatily moaned. She could feel his hardness pressed up against her. They locked eyes and they were both undone.

"I need you," he panted. "please," he begged.

"My room, now."

They stumbled into the master bedroom and fell onto the bed. The room was full of their pants as they pulled off the clothing that was separating them from where they truly wanted to be. Once they had succeed in that they took a few moments to appraise each other. She took in his chiseled and toned chest leading down to quite possibly the sexiest 'v' she had ever seen. He on the other hand, drank in her beauty. He lightly tanned skin, her smooth stomach, rounded breasts, and her mound which was giving off the most delicious odors telling him that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

He lightly grazed over that bundle of nerves that sent her head back in the throes of rekindled passion. His fingers trailed down and he slowly pushed two fingers into her core. Her heat and wetness enveloped his fingers instantly. He pumped them in and out all the while watching her face.

"Oh God Draco I'm getting close,"

He pulled out and she lightly growled at the loss of contact only to loudly moan out his name as he instantly filled her up again. His dick slowly thrusting in and out. Her hips lifting up to meet every one. He almost came undone the moment he filled her up. The way her cunt suctioned him in was enough to nearly get him off.

"Faster, Draco Please.

He thrusted at a faster pace. "Damn it Hermione you feel so good," he growled. He threw one of her legs up around his neck and rammed into her faster and harder than before.

"Oh- Oh Dear God Draco," she panted.

"Don't come yet babe. Same time."

He lifted her hips up so that he was hitting her g-spot and grazing her clit all in the same motion.

"Dr-Draco I'm almost there."

"Scream for me baby" , he panted.

Stars exploded behind Hermione's eyes. "DRACO!" she screamed.

He was pounding into her much faster now. "Quick Hermione, please, tell me you love me as much as I love you."

"I love you Draco, just as I always have."

That was enough to send him over the edge. With a guttural yell he emptied his seed into her. Hermione felt the warmth shoot up into her womb coating every inch of her.

They laid their in silence for awhile after, just enjoying the after glow, when finally draco broke the silence.

"Did you mean it?"

"mean what," she yawned. He could tell sleep would be claiming her soon.

"Do you still love me? I need to know. Don't worry I can handle it."

She lifted herself up on one arm and faced him. "Yes Draco it was the truth. I love you. I always have. And I always will."

His smile lit up his face and stayed there long after she fell asleep. He laid there watching her breath as sleep started to take him for the night. He rolled over so that she fit right up against him, and laid his arm over her.

"Finally," he whispered into her curls as he inhaled her scent, "I'm home". He then closed his eyes and succumbed to blissful darkness.


End file.
